


family time

by vindicatedtruth (behindtintedglass)



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/behindtintedglass/pseuds/vindicatedtruth
Summary: “Youreallyshould’ve gotten that on camera, Leon.”





	family time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



> For the ever lovely **[talkingtothesky](http://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky)** , who prompted me with "20. mom + Harold Finch ;)" from the [100 Random Posts](https://jouissezduprintemps.tumblr.com/post/158032326712/100-random-prompts) prompt list on Tumblr. I had _way_ too much fun with this, to the point that it got a little longer from the original one I posted, haha. Hope you enjoy reading, Sky, as much as I did in writing this! ;)

“Mr. Tao, I am assigning you to look into our Number’s bank accounts, but please, _do_ try and refrain from draining them.”

“Aww Finchy, I’m _hurt_ , you really think I’m gonna steal again?  You and John have  _changed_ me, made me a _better man_.”

“And that’s exactly why you have the _best woman_ in the force watching over you to keep you reformed, Mr. Tao.  You can ask Detective Carter here for any assistance you might need.”

“… Right.  Uh, thanks, um, _Detective_.”

“Just doing my job, Leon.  And thanks, Harold.  You flatter me.”

“Merely stating the truth, Detective.  Now let’s see, what else… ah, Ms. Morgan, here, I’ve procured an exclusive invite for the gala our Number is attending this evening.“

“VIP.  You are a powerful man, Harold.  I’d hate to cross a man like you.”

“Like you’ll ever get past his highly-trained attack dog if you do.”

“Hmmm?  Bear likes me, _Samantha_.”

“Ah, but I’m not talking about Bear, _Zoe_.”

“Ladies, _please_.  Now, Ms. Shaw, while our Number is busy at tonight’s event, I need you to look at the files he’s been keeping locked up in his home office, see what kind of secrets he’s been hiding from his own family.”

“I love how you’re just casually telling me to break into a house with two NYPD Detectives here within earshot.”

“Yes, well, I can ask Detective Fusco here to accompany you—”

“Oh _hell_ to the no, I ain’t dealing with her brand of crazy again—”

“Aw c’mon, I could use a human shield, Fusco—”

“Up your _ass,_ Shaw—”

“Detective, kindly watch your language, I will not tolerate this brand of disrespect towards a woman.”

“This brand of— _I’m_ the one surrounded by crazy women here!”

“Careful, Fusco, your _partner_ is a crazy woman.  With a gun.”

“Heh.  My kind of woman, Carter.”

“Love you too, Shaw.”

“Ooh, tread carefully now, Joss,  _Samantha_ is getting jealous.”

“ _Like I said_ —!”

“Oh up _yours_ , Lionel—”

“ _If you are all through bickering,_ I was going to say, Detective Fusco here can perhaps provide a search warrant for our Number’s company, given that it’s already under investigation for a different case.  Will that suffice?” 

“Aw look, now you’ve all gotten Mom worked up.  It’s okay, Harry.  Why don’t you let Daddy kiss it all better?”

Silence reigns inside the safe house.  Heads swivel in unison as everyone turns to John.  

 _Expectantly._   

Harold flushes to the roots of his hair.  “Well if you would all just stop acting like such belligerent _children—”_

 _“_ I’m not really sure the kids are ready to see this, Finch.”

Harold blinks.  John is looking at him with what can only be described as _bedroom eyes._

 _“_ Ohhhh _yes._   Can I watch?”

“Kinky, Shaw.”

“Oh wouldn’t you know, Zoe.”

“I can activate the cameras—”

“ _You will do no such thing, Mr. Tao_.”

“Why don’t we all give Mommy and Daddy some privacy?  John, be gentle.”

“I’m not entirely sure _gentle_ is what Harry’s aiming for, Joss.”

“I am entirely too _sober_ for this conversation.”

“Really Fusco, it’s not like we didn’t see this coming since _Root_ here got too obsessed with Harold—”

“Well then, you’re _welcome_ —and you don’t have to worry, I still love you _best_ , Sameen—”

“ _Kids,_ if you all just give us a moment, I am going to kiss Mommy now.  Very, very thoroughly.”

…

“Oh.  Oh _wow_.”

“You _really_ should’ve gotten that on camera, Leon.”

“I _know,_ people _pay_ to see this kind of stuff, I could’ve been _rich—_ uh, _legally,_ Detective—”

“Oh yeah, _hottest_ thing I’ve ever seen, and I’ve seen a _lot._ ”

“I’m gonna need to wash my eyes with bleach now.”

“Aw look, Harry’s so _happy_.”

“ _Finally_ you two have gotten your act together, I thought I was going to have to marry John _again_ for something to happen.”

“I don’t think they’re listening, Zoe.”

“ _Children?”_

 _“_ Yes, Mom?”

“ _OUT.  ALL OF YOU.  NOW.”_

“Unless you kids want to see Mommy and Daddy naked—”

“ _Mr. Reese—!”_

“Finch, I think I just graduated to sweetheart now, don’t you think so, honey?”

_“…Mmph—!”_

“Oh _god_  I need to be drunk like _right now—_ _”_

“Is it too late to set up the cameras—”

Mobile phones suddenly buzz all around.  Everyone in the room checks: they all have the same message.

_**‘CAMERAS UP AND RUNNING**_ **.’**

Root grins.  “Good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, Mommy and Daddy just need a break from the kids—both human and AI. ;)


End file.
